


Lintu

by Storneiy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storneiy/pseuds/Storneiy
Summary: Lintu was a lightweight, all birdlike and restless.





	Lintu

Lintu was a lightweight, all birdlike and restless. Constantly in motion, he thrived in the echo of nighttime storms. In bright daylight however, he would reach for the sun, burning his imaginative emerald feathers. 

He owned a voice, but disliked it, so sing and caw was what he did instead. Wings as true as his imagination were his desire and it burnt him; one day, desiring would be his death, that sureness grew in his fluttering heart. Deep down under every hungry breath he took in lust for life and living, his faith would crumble, and so his feathers soon turned dusty and perpetual motion became stumbling on the ground of reality. The blazing fire high up in the sky ridiculed him and devouring it was what he dreamed of in feverish fury. 

Lintu was a lightweight, but angry and haunted by a vicious demon on soundless wings. One day, Lintu had enough and he reached for the sun, relying on wings as false as his imagination,  
but it was alright to him and a first bitter laugh then became his redemption and would ultimately free him from his lust for the life he desired but could never reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 30, 2014 on a train ride.  
Lintu is Finnish for bird.  
Lintu (whose pronouns should be they/them, as I think now) was meant to be an OC of mine and features in a short story I published on another (fan)fiction site years ago. I haven't used Lintu since then.


End file.
